Playing Dirty
by Shea-Hayes
Summary: Traduction de Playing Dirty de ScarlettScribble - Huddy NC-17 - De retour d'une conférence, House & Cuddy reprennent leur chemin vers l'hôpital ... Mais que ce passe t-il lorsque leur voiture tombe en panne au milieu de nulle part ?


**Auteur **: Scarlett-Scribble  
**Traducteur** : Shea - Hayes ( Huddy'Addict )  
**Bêta** : Love-Huddy  
**Disclaimers** : Not mine, just for fun :p  
**Spoiler** : Nope  
**N/A** : Merci à ScarlettScribble de m'avoir autorisée à traduire ses fanfics :) & un grand merci à ma Huddy Twiins pour ses conseils, ses encouragements et surtout pour avoir été ma Bêta :p

_______

**P**laying **D**irty

Elle était épuisée. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le siège et apprécia enfin son moment de répit. Elle secoua la tête en repensant à cette journée qui l'avait littéralement achevée. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rendre cette journée agréable, mais la façon dont il s'était comporté avait été au-delà de ses espérances.

Ils étaient arrivés en retard à la conférence à cause de la circulation et Cuddy avait dû remuer ciel et terre pour le faire monter hâtivement sur la scène. Son discours avait été le seul point positif de la journée, c'était comme un rayon de soleil qui s'était pointé au milieu de cette tempête.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son discours et qu'il commença à se mélanger à la foule, son comportement fut exécrable. Non content, d'avoir été trainé à cette conférence contre sa volonté, House faisant la conversation aux autres était comme une menace qui planait au dessus de sa tète.

Il avait été si dur. Refusant de parler à certaines personnes et à d'autres d'en dire un peu trop. Chaque regard furtif posé sur elle semblait rempli d'insinuations et de perplexités. À un certain moment, il s'était précipité pour lui poser une main sur les fesses, mais lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour le réprimander, il était en train de discuter avec un membre important de la fête.

Elle avait choisi de ne pas l'écouter. Ses oreilles en avaient déjà trop entendu. Elle détestait la façon dont son cœur s'effondrait à chaque fois qu'un potentiel donateur se faisait littéralement envoyer six pieds sous terres par les répliques cinglantes de son diagnosticien.

Malgré cela, son cœur continuait de battre. Le comportement de House ce jour-là ne l'avait pas seulement agacé, il avait réussi à déclencher quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Il avait un comportement presque possessif envers elle. Faisant croire à chaque homme présent, qu'elle lui appartenait.

Elle avait pensé aux conséquences que ses actions auraient pu avoir si quelqu'un d'autre de l'hôpital les avait accompagnés. Les multiples questions que son comportement aurait attirées. Sa main sur sa hanche, la façon dont il s'était penché pour lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Ses commentaires étaient inoffensifs, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce comportement aurait intrigué n'importe quel membre de l'hôpital. Cela n'aurait fait que confirmer les nombreuses fausses rumeurs qui circulaient déjà à leurs sujets.

Dieu merci, ils étaient venus seuls.

Personne n'avait eu assez de courage pour mener cette bataille. Elle était la seule et unique cible sur laquelle il aimait tirer. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était son travail et elle le détestait pour l'avoir rendu aussi difficile.

Pourtant, elle se trouvait là, les yeux fermés, perdue dans ses pensées, essayant d'effacer les souvenirs de cette journée … Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont son corps avait été proche d'elle et à la façon dont son souffle avait chatouillé sa peau. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne n'avait été aussi proche d'elle et cette proximité avait été comme un choc pour ses sens. Son odeur semblait s'être raccrochée à la sienne même lorsque la chaleur de son corps l'avait abandonné. Il s'était éloigné avant que cette proximité ne le mette à son désavantage.

Et à cet instant, elle aurait voulu être le plus loin possible de sa personne. Son comportement n'avait servi qu'à faire remonter à la surface certains désirs oubliés … Des sentiments qui n'avaient rien à voir avec House, et elle allait tout faire pour que cela reste de cette façon.

Elle sentit la voiture bougée et la porte claquée tandis qu'il s'installait sur le siège conducteur. Elle garda les yeux fermés tout en espérant que le temps passe vite. Seulement quelques heures la séparaient de son lit douillet et du confort de sa maison. Arrivée là bas, elle pourrait enfin oublier cette journée et remercier le ciel qu'elle soit terminée.

Elle l'entendit mettre le contact et le moteur se mit en marche. Elle tourna sa tête dans la direction opposée tout en espérant qu'il demeure silencieux.

« Ben ça s'est bien passé finalement … J'ai réussi à passer la journée sans me faire disputer et la seule boisson que j'ai reçu en pleine figure, venait de la femme qui était assise derrière moi … Avez vous appréciez votre journée ? »

« Taisez-vous ! » Dit-t-elle sèchement. « Pour une fois dans votre vie, fermez là.»

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il avait probablement deviné qu'il en avait un peu trop dit et pour une fois il n'eut pas l'audace de la pousser bout. Elle sentit sa poitrine se soulever rapidement à chaque respiration et le stress se dissiper peu à peu maintenant qu'elle savait que le pire était passé. À chaque respiration, elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir et s'était en quelque sorte, une belle échappatoire. Elle pourrait enfin être en paix durant les quelques heures à venir...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sentant les secousses de la voiture qui s'arrêta pour pousser son dernier soupir. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la vive lumière. Elle mit un temps avant d'identifier les environs.

Il y avait des champs à perte de vue. La voiture était maintenant stationnée sur le côté de la route.

« Merde ! »

Sa voix l'effraya. Ses yeux le suivirent du regard tandis qu'il sortait de la voiture. Il la contourna et se retrouva au devant de celle-ci. Elle était encore toute désorientée étant donné qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Mais l'air frais qui l'enveloppa la sortit rapidement de son état de somnolence.

« On dirait bien qu'on va rester coincés ici pendant un moment »

« Quoi ? » elle espérait avoir mal compris ce qu'il venait de dire …

« J'ai aucune idée de ce qui cloche avec cet engin et j'ai aucune envie de salir mes mains »

« House, on peut pas rester ici, vous devez faire quelque chose ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? C'est vous la doyenne. Vous vous occupez de ça. Moi je suis juste un pauvre diagnosticien et ma spécialité c'est les gens, pas les voitures. »

Elle était sur le point de crier de frustration, mais poussa un petit grognement à la place. À cet instant, elle pensa que la journée ne pouvait décidément pas être pire.

« Bien !! » lâcha-t-elle. Elle ouvrit la porte violemment et se mit à la recherche de son portable. « Je vais appeler quelqu'un qui viendra nous chercher, récupérer la voiture et nous ramener chez no… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » House se tenait toujours aux cotés de la voiture et fronça les sourcils en attendant la suite de sa phrase.

« Pas de réseau » elle se retint de lancer un juron et se mordit les lèvres en essayant de garder le contrôle.

House mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Il posa les yeux sur l'écran.

« Batterie morte. »

Elle serra les poings, résistant à l'envie de les frapper avec colère sur le sol. Elle tourna les talons, tendit son portable et se précipita sur la route tentant désespérément de percevoir un peu de contact avec le monde extérieur. Quelqu'un devait la sortir de ce cauchemar.

« Cuddy ! » Elle entendit son appel, mais l'ignora. Elle refusa de se laisser distraire de sa « mission ». Elle entendit le son de sa canne et son boitillement derrière elle.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Ses pieds criaient de douleur pour avoir marché aussi longtemps sur des talons et sur une surface irrégulière. Elle jeta un œil sur l'écran de son portable.

Toujours rien.

Elle leva la tête au ciel, laissant échapper un « pourquoi ? » à travers ses lèvres, implorant les cieux. La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un grondement de tonnerre, suivi d'une pluie glaciale qui tombait à ses pieds. Génial !

Elle se retourna. House n'était pas très loin. Elle se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir fait autant marcher. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à l'état de sa jambe, jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de ses épaules. Ils s'étaient tellement éloignés, qu'ils ne voyaient même plus la voiture et les gouttes de pluie s'alourdissaient à chaque seconde.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant chef ? »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de là où elle se trouvait et se moquait d'elle. Mais malgré cela, elle put sentir de la douleur dans sa voix. Ils ne pourraient certainement pas revenir sur leurs pas et il était hors de question qu'ils restent sous la pluie une seconde de plus. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur une grange non loin de là. C'était leur seule et unique option.

« Venez » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la grange. Elle entendit des longs soupirs derrière elle et à cet instant elle eut le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas fini de lui rappeler « cet incident » durant les prochaines semaines à venir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'abri, le ciel s'était éclairci quelques instants plus tôt, et leurs habits étaient à présent trempés et collés à leurs peaux. Il y avait du foin à perte de vue, des brins de paille jonchaient le sol et la grange sentait fortement l'herbe fraichement coupée.

Cuddy entra sans la moindre hésitation et apprécia le fait de ne plus être sous la pluie. Elle fut suivie de House qui boitillait et grimaçait à la douleur que lui infligeait sa cuisse. La terre n'était pas très ferme et l'eau qui s'y infiltrait la rendait glissante.

Il s'assit, serra sa jambe d'une main et de l'autre se mit à la recherche de sa Vicodine qu'il trouva rapidement et avala. Elle ignora l'apaisement qui se lisait sur son visage ; ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de sa dépendance, et tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait rien changé de toute façon.

Elle le dévisagea plus attentivement, tout en essayant de cacher le léger sourire qui se lisait sur son visage. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux ébouriffés se plaquaient sur son visage. Elle observa les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient lentement sur sa gorge et tombaient sur le col de sa chemise. Il était tellement sexy, l'eau faisait luire sa peau et il pencha sa tête en arrière avec un semblant d'extase sur son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se détourna de lui, essayant de dissimuler le désir qui grandissait en elle. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'effacer l'image de son corps, tout en léchant les quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, c'est ça votre plan diabolique ? M'entrainer au milieu de nulle part pour abuser de moi ? »

Cela mit un certain temps avant que ses mots ne lui parviennent à l'esprit. Ils la sortirent de ses pensées.

« Oui j'avoue c'était mon plan. Maintenant, taisez-vous afin que je trouve un moyen de le faire. »

« Et les gens pensent que c'est vous la chaste puritaine dans l'histoire... »

« Eh bien, comparé à vous… vous vous attendiez à quoi ? »

« Sympa ! »

« Je pense que nous venons juste de confirmer qu'aucun de nous l'est. »

« Je ne parlais pas de votre personnalité … » Il la dévisagea avec un sourire sournois.

Elle s'examina et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit, stupéfaite, l'état de sa chemise. Elle collait et adhérait à son corps comme une seconde peau et ne dissimulait en aucun cas ce qu'elle avait en dessous. On pouvait maintenant distinguer précisément le soutien-gorge rouge qu'elle portait à travers le tissu transparent.

Elle sentit ses yeux bleus la bruler alors qu'il fixait intensément son visage et ce qui lui était à présent dévoilé. Elle frissonna. Elle ressentit des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale du aux pulsations de désirs qui s'amplifiaient en elle. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé de cette façon… affamé, désireux. Son corps réagissait malgré elle et lui faisait ressentir des choses pour un homme qui n'était pas loin d'être son ennemi. Elle le détestait et pourtant elle ne pouvait nier le désir d'être touché qui grandissait en elle, de sentir ses doigts sur son corps, sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce désir était accablant.

Elle frissonna encore, mais cette fois-ci à cause du froid. Ses vêtements mouillés imprégnaient toute la chaleur de son corps pour la remplacer par le froid et elle commença à en avoir la chair de poule. Elle devait se déshabiller ; elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tomber malade. Son travail était éprouvant et si on ajoutait à ça, son absence d'aujourd'hui, elle se retrouverait certainement avec une pile de papiers à remplir dès son retour.

Elle soupira, et chercha un endroit où elle pourrait se changer à l'abri de son regard indiscret. Soudain, une pensée la frappa … Avec quoi se changerait-elle ? Elle n'avait rien emporté avec elle, ses habits de rechange étaient restés dans la voiture. Elle eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir lorsqu'elle reçut une chemise sur la tête. Celle-ci tomba sur ses doigts et elle lui fit face.

« Voilà quelque chose pour vous changer. Je ne voudrais pas que la patronne tombe malade. L'hôpital ne s'en remettrait pas. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'autoriser à parcourir son corps du regard. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur son visage, qui maintenant arborait un grand sourire.

« Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous porter ? »

« J'ai une paire de pantalons dans mon sac ; et puis, je peux très bien sortir sans chemise pour que vous puissiez conserver votre décence. »

Elle déglutit. L'image de House torse nu se refléta dans son esprit. Elle se détourna de lui afin de se cacher derrière une botte de foin. Elle se déboutonna maladroitement, tant ses doigts étaient engourdis par le froid. Sa chemise glissa sur ses épaules et s'échoua sur le sol dans un claquement sourd.

Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention ; elle tourna la tête prudemment, tout en sachant d'où venait « ce mouvement ». Elle avait une idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et ces soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle vit une paire d'yeux bleus la dévisager dans un coin. Il n'avait probablement pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait remarqué étant donné que ses yeux étaient focalisés ailleurs.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, quand elle réalisa ce que son corps lui disait de faire. Elle se retourna légèrement afin qu'il puisse la voir de profil. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, qui glissa sur ses doigts et atterrit au côté de sa chemise. Le froid avait endurci ses seins. Elle fit glisser les mains le long de son corps, traina ses doigts sur sa peau pour ensuite les faire courir sur sa poitrine. Ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Elle ne devrait pas être là, à le taquiner, le tenter, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Son désir sexuel avait prit le dessus et toute la frustration accumulée durant ces dernières années était à présent en train de pulser entre ses cuisses. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne le savait pas. Pourtant, à maintes reprises elle avait eu l'opportunité de se satisfaire… Mais il y avait quelque chose en House qui lui donnait envie. Le besoin de voir une autre facette de lui, le voir perdre le contrôle de sa personne ; perdre le contrôle qu'il avait si bien maintenu jusqu'à présent. L'image d'elle ayant House en sa possession lui donnait des idées salaces, et l'excitait terriblement. Selon les rumeurs, il la comparait souvent au diable. Cela serait si bon si elle pouvait le faire crier. Elle voulait lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Elle voulait qu'il la supplie et qu'il cri son nom.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tout en essayant de garder contenance. Sa main remonta le long de sa fermeture éclair, et la tira lentement vers le bas. Elle agita ses hanches afin d'y faire glisser sa jupe. Elle tomba à terre et la lança sur le côté à l'aide de son pied. À présent, elle ne portait rien d'autre que son shorty. House l'observait … Il avait tout intérêt à apprécier le spectacle. Elle se baissa et lui fit dos, le tissu de soie rouge tendait sur ses fesses. Si elle était excitée, il devait l'être aussi. Elle voulait le voir souffrir. Regarder mais ne pas toucher … Elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait lui résister, même après toute cette tentation, mais lui au contraire, aurait certainement du mal à dissimuler son désir.

Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise ; ses mains étaient à présent sur ses hanches. Il la tenait fermement contre lui. Il la serra fort, et elle sentit son membre dur entre ses jambes… Cette sensation fit contracter ses muscles, son corps tout entier l'implorait.

Elle prit trois longues inspirations, tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer la soudaine chaleur qui s'était emparée de son corps. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Elle avait agi innocemment … Elle voulait seulement l'allumer un peu dans le but de le punir pour lui avoir fait endurer une telle journée. Mais apparemment, il était déterminé à aller plus loin. House était toujours là quand il s'agissait d'aller au-delà des limites, et là, il les avait clairement dépassées.

« House, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Il la tira un peu plus contre lui et cloua son corps au sien, collant son torse nu contre son dos, ses mains tenant fermement sa taille. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent sa nuque et n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille. « Je pourrais vous poser la même question »

Elle essaya de repousser ses bras et de se défaire de son emprise ; elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais il la tenait fermement. Elle perdait le contrôle, le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui venait de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il lécha le haut de son cou.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une allumeuse, vous savez ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

« Me faire un strip-tease alors que vous savez que mes yeux sont posés sur vous… Vous pensiez vraiment que je m'arrêterais à ça ? »

« Oui ! Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil alors que je me changeais. Maintenant vous devez payer le prix. Vous avez dépassé les limites, House. » Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise une fois de plus.

Il la serra encore plus fort et trébucha. Elle le sentit tomber en arrière, l'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute, ses fesses tombèrent entre ses jambes. À présent elle se débattait, sa tète lui disait de s'enfuir, elle savait à quel point elle était mouillée et si elle restait là, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle haïssait cet homme, mais paradoxalement elle le désirait autant qu'elle le détestait. Elle était sa patronne, et soudainement c'était lui qui détenait le pouvoir et cela l'effrayait.

Son gémissement résonna dans son oreille, « Arrêtez de gigoter » sa main libre pressa ses jambes afin de la maintenir. Elle sentit ses doigts la forcer à les écarter. Elle désirait lui offrir son corps, mais une petite voix dans sa tête continuait de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Cette pensée disparue lorsqu'il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur son ventre et saisit l'un de ses seins nus.

Elle poussa un gémissement, son corps tout entier se mit à trembler et elle fit tomber sa tête en arrière, sur ses épaules. Elle sentit ses lèvres qui commencèrent à sucer sa peau ; elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se mit à caresser son sein avec ses doigts. Son autre main glissa plus bas, et se mit à taquiner le bord de son shorty avant d'y enfouir sa main. Il le baissa jusqu'à ses genoux, sans le lui retirer complètement. Il remonta sa main, et fit glisser ses doigts sur son intimité, chaude et humide, avant de les plonger à l'intérieur.

Elle poussa un cri de plaisir. Son autre main entreprit de caresser le sein abandonné quelques instants plus tôt. Ses sens étaient en extase, elle put voir des étoiles valser au dessus de sa tête. Tout d'un coup la terre s'arrêta de tourner, ses mains abandonnèrent son corps et son dos frappa contre la paille rugueuse. Elle sentit un poids s'allonger sur elle, une main ôta entièrement le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait et elle sentit ses hanches forcer ses jambes à s'écarter afin qu'il puisse s'immiscer entre elles. Tout cela était si mal, et le peu de raison qui lui restait semblait lui dire d'arrêter tout ça. Coucher avec son ennemi n'était pas une bonne idée, même si elle y éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir.

Il fit glisser son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles ; elle put le sentir, chaud et dur, sur le point de pénétrer dans son intérieur. Il l'observa, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le bleu le plus éblouissant et incandescent qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à dire des mots qu'elle ne pensait pas.

« House, on ne peut pas … » Il répondit en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes et en glissant sa langue entre elles. Ses mains étaient à présent enfouies dans ses cheveux. Elle put sentir ses orteils se tordre, électrifiés par toute l'ardeur qu'il lui injectait. Son hésitation s'envola, mais elle fut surprise et désappointée lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres des siennes… Mais juste assez consciente pour apercevoir le petit sourire malicieux qu'il arborait.

« Ne dites pas des choses que vous ne pensez pas »

À ces mots, il la pénétra, lentement et encore plus profondément à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en elle.

« Oh mon dieu » le plaisir parcourut son corps, chaque impulsion était plus forte que la précédente, elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules.

À chaque mouvement, elle pouvait sentir la paille écorcher son dos, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle voulait le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait que chaque mouvement de son bassin soit encore plus vigoureux, intense et énergique. Elle avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps, la sensation d'un homme vibrant dans son intérieur et le fait que ce soit House n'était qu'un détail supplémentaire.

Elle atteint l'orgasme rapidement et violemment, son corps tout entier se contracta. Ses muscles se serrèrent autour de son membre, il sentit la fin proche et se libéra dans son intérieur. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit, fut son nom traverser ses lèvres, alors qu'ils s'effondraient tous deux dans une sensation d'extase.

Il roula sur le côté, haletant « Crise cardiaque… façon très originale… de me tuer »

Sa respiration lourde se mêla à la sienne « Et… ça a… fonctionné ? »

Il saisit son poignet et l'attira vers lui, mais dans son élan il les fit rouler sur eux même, la paille virevoltait autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse en dessous de lui.

Il était recouvert de terre et de poussière. Il avait des traces sur son torse et son visage. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable et quelques morceaux de pailles s'y étaient logés, ça le rendait diablement sexy, mais il était tout de même dans un état déplorable et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas être mieux que lui.

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, y retira quelques morceaux de pailles et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Si seulement les gens au boulot pouvaient voir dans quel état vous êtes. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, le repoussa, attrapa sa chemise et la glissa sur ses épaules.

« Et bien ils ne le sauront jamais et pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de se passer ne sortira de votre bouche. »

Il lui fit la moue « Vous voulez que je garde le silence ? Et m'empêcher de pouvoir me vanter d'avoir sauté la patronne ? » Soudainement, un sourire malicieux barra son visage « Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? »

« Vous garderez votre job » elle se leva et était sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'il attrapa sa cheville et la fit tomber sur un tas de foin.

« House ! » bredouilla-t-elle. Son corps fut entraîné vers le sien.

« C'est bien de savoir que vous vous rappelez le nom que vous étiez en train de crier quelques instants plus tôt. »

Il attrapa ses mains, les tint fermement au dessus de sa tète et à l'aide de ses dents, il tira un peu sur la chemise lui exposant ainsi son sein gauche. « Je connais un meilleur moyen de me faire taire, car nous savons tous les deux que le travail n'a jamais été ma motivation principale »

Sa langue lécha son sein « Aucune idée ? »

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas succomber à nouveau. Elle venait juste d'être satisfaite et pourtant le désir commençait de nouveau à s'emparer de son corps.

Il suça son sein, y fit glisser ses lèvres, engloba son téton à l'aide de sa bouche avant de le mordre. « Ahh ! » Son grognement résonna à travers lui, amusé par le fait qu'elle tentait de lui céder encore.

« Recommençons, vous voulez bien ? »

Il descendit le long de son corps en lui déposant des baisers, ses jambes étaient à présent au dessus de ses épaules et son visage était enfoui entre elles. « Bon Sang ! » gémit-elle. Il lécha son intérieur, ses lèvres s'enveloppèrent autour et sa langue heurta son clitoris en de légers à-coups.

Elle essaya de soulever son corps pour être encore plus proche de son visage, mais ses mains tenaient fermement ses hanches afin qu'elle reste allongée. Elle fut prise de frissons, faisant trembler chaque membre de son corps. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, serra les poings, agrippa le foin et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Laissez tomber Cuddy, vous n'allez jamais gagner ; C'est toujours moi qui gagne à la fin »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément et elle le fusilla du regard. La rage se faisait sentir à travers le désir dans lequel elle se noyait. Elle l'observa alors qu'il poursuivait ce qu'il avait commencé avec sa langue… Et tout cela avec frénésie, fougue et ivresse. Il se recula et lui décocha un sourire. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, léchant le jus qui les rendait flamboyantes. L'extrémité de sa langue pouvait percevoir les pulsations de désir qui traversaient son corps. Elle était au bord de l'extase. Il heurta son intérieur une fois de plus et elle sentit ses parois se contracter… Presque…

« Alors ? Aucune proposition qui serait susceptible de me faire garder le silence ? »

Elle fit non de la tète.

Sa langue la frappa à nouveau, forçant son dos à se cambrer. « Nrgh »

« Aurais-je ce que je désire ? »

Elle essaya de se calmer, elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. De plus, elle était toujours en colère contre l'arrogant qu'il était et qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait… Même si à cet instant précis elle désirait exactement la même chose que lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son clitoris.

« Alors ? » Il grogna. « Répondez-moi. »

« Oui ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait attendre une seconde de plus. Son corps réclamait désespérément la délivrance. Elle avait atteint un point où l'attente devenait totalement insupportable et intenable. « Oh House, je vous en supplie ! »

Il ne bougea pas, le visage toujours à quelques centimètres de son intimité « Alors… Je vous aurais dans mon lit quand je le désirerais ? »

« Oui ! Oui… Si vous pouviez juste… »

« Juste quoi ? » Elle pouvait le sentir sourire tout contre elle. De toute évidence, elle savait que la victoire se lisait sur son visage. Sa langue la titilla légèrement à tel point qu'elle pouvait à peine le sentir.

« Juste finir ce que vous avez commencé ! Espèce de… Nrgh ! » Il glissa brusquement sa langue au plus profond d'elle-même, cassant sa réplique, sa bouche s'activant hâtivement dans son intérieur. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le forçant à aller plus loin, tout en observant ses mouvements. Elle atteint finalement l'orgasme dans une jouissance absolue. Les paupières closes, la bouche entre ouverte, le dos courbé, son corps tout entier était encore sous le choc du plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer.

Quelques instants plus tard, chaque membre de son corps s'était enfin détendu et elle s'effondra sur la paille.

Il rampa sur elle, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche entre ouverte et haletante. Elle pouvait goutter un peu d'elle-même à travers lui, sucrée, intense et piquante. Il lui donna un dernier baiser, avant de la contempler. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place. « Maintenant que nous avons répondu à cette question, il nous en en reste encore quelques unes… »

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle était encore pleinement confuse et désorientée. L'excitation et l'ardeur qui avaient attisé son corps quelques instants plus tôt ne s'étaient toujours pas apaisées, et son esprit était encore en pleine ébullition.

« Qu'allons-nous porter ? » Elle vit ses yeux balayer le sol et posa son regard sur leurs vêtements sales et trempés. « Et vous avez vu dans quel état nous sommes ? » Il l'a dévisagea, débraillée, pleine de pailles et d'égratignures…

« Et comment diable allons-nous rentrer ?! » ironisa-t-il.

_______________

_Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est une OS & qu'elle est donc terminée. Mais je vous rassure, ScarlettScribble à écrit une suite à cette fic, qui se nomme " Risky Business ". _

_Je suis actuellement en train de la traduire :)_


End file.
